


This is crazy.

by Althoci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althoci/pseuds/Althoci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka finds himself thinking about Nishinoya more than usual after a particular event in the shower. When the two meet later on, the sexual tension rise and before he knows it he finds himself tangled with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is crazy.

 It all started with an accidental kiss in the showers, Tanaka could still remember it clearly. The time he and Nishinoya decided to stay late after practice and work on their skills. After a while they headed to the showers to clean up so they could go home. In the showers they were joking around, splashing water and just being fools and then Tanaka had slipped and well, ended up stumbling into Nishinoya and pressing the smaller male against the wall into a kiss without even meaning to. It had been awkward and weird and they had both just laughed it off as if nothing. Yet Tanaka could not get it off his mind and it pissed him off greatly. In the past week he had re-experienced the situation in his dreams, each time he woke up sweaty and tense. Every sensation was crispy clear, the softness of Nishinoya’s lips. The surprised sound the other had made, those wide amber orbs staring into his own blue hues. The feel of his hot naked skin against his own…

 

Shaking his head Tanaka smacked his own face with both hands, refusing to allow his own imagination to go wild any longer. A slight redness was left as he peeled away his hands and sighed, slumping forward slightly before getting up from his seated positon on the floor and going out to take a run. Dressed in a pair of knee high shorts and a thin sweater he just headed down the streets from his home. His sister was elsewhere so he thankfully had the house for himself for a while. Shaking his head he closed his eyes tightly for a moment, obstructing his vision, but despite that he kept moving forward, not really expecting anybody to get in his way, but before he knew it he collided against somebody. Startled he got a tad angry at first, even if it was partially his fault.

 

His anger fleeted away the moment he realized Nishinoya was the one on the ground rubbing his ass due to falling over from the collision, squinting in a half a pained expression. **“Noya-san?!”** he asked, even more startled by the fact that Yuu was in this area. Noya laughed and got up, brushing his pants and picking the bag of groceries up. **“Ryuu!”** he chirped and came closer with a bright smile. **“So, enjoying your free day?”** the male winked, his grin only becoming larger as he shifted his weight. Tanaka swallowed, realizing everything was normal, absolutely normal, the male couldn’t help, but to sigh a little bit. **“Ah hell yeah, my sis away so I’ll make sure to make the most of it”** he easily managed to grin back at the other, not sure if he felt better or worse. **“Whaaat, lemme crash? Parents are such a drag”** Nishinoya almost pleaded getting closer and essentially giving him that half pleading look. Hell if Tanka could say no to that. **“Oh uuh, sure, of course”** Ryuu blurted with a slight laugh.

 

Nishinoya beamed a grin and proceeded to swing an arm around the other shoulders, causing Ryuu automatically to lean forward a bit and brought into a half a hug of sorts. Nothing out of the usual really and still Tanaka felt his skin crawl and not quite in a bad way. **“Awsome, les go!”** the excited smaller male motioned ahead, practically pulling his friend with him towards where Tanaka lived. It was not too far away, before even getting close it started raining mad. Both males started running, in attempt to keep somewhat dry, but it made no difference. By the time they stepped inside they were both soaked.

 

**“Man that was some heavy rain”** Nishinoya chuckled and ruffled his own hair, his bangs fell down in the front, almost obscuring his vision and as he looked to Tanaka he found the male staring at him. Quirking a brow he stared back, blinking. **“Oi, earth to Ryuu”** he hummed, waving his hand in front of the males face who quickly reacted and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. **“Yeah, uuh I’ll get us some towels”** the shaved male blurted and slipped of his shoes before hurrying to the bath. Tanaka’s heart raced and a flush colored over his features, though he wasn’t entirely sure why he felt incredibly agitated just seeing Noya all wet, again. Huffing he tore two towels from the shelf and headed back, only to find a wet trail leading to his room. Swallowing he followed and found Nishinoya standing in his room, with his sweater half way over his head, shirt lifted with it.

 

Lips jarred and he froze staring as both garments slipped off from the male and his friend turned back with a smile. **“I’m going to loan a shirt and some shorts from you”** Nishinoya supplied, already working on his wet pants to take them off. At least his underwear was dry. Ryuusaki just threw the towel at the smaller male before going back to the bath and deciding to splash his face with water. **“Get it together damnit”** he told himself angrily in the mirror and took of his sweater practically slinging into into the hamper before going into the room again with his towel over the head. By now Noya was already dressed and seated on the bed with his legs crossed, towel draped over his head. Blinking he looked at his friend with amber hues and smiled.

 

**“I got yums, want some?”** he inquired, offering some of the snacks he had bought at the store to his friend. **“Uh sure.. Give me a second”** the male supplied before slipping of his wet pants and taking on a pair of dark shorts instead, as well as a simple white t-shirt. Wandering over he sat down next to Noya, reaching into the bag of chips and taking one into his mouth, munching. It was just regular salt, which was fine really, but he felt incredibly awkward sitting there for some reason. Especially since the room was silent. He didn’t have any source of entertainment in it. So he was at a loss of things to do.

 

Nishinoya however, seemed content just leaning back against the wall and munching on the chips. **“Do you have that game?”** he asked suddenly and Tanaka blinked before standing up and finding the device. **“Yeah right here”** he murmured and gave it to Noya who proceeded to wipe his hands clean before starting it up with a bright grin. Tanaka tried to ease down, why the fuck was he feeling so tense anyways? It was just Noya, awesome and chill Noya. Everything was fine. Telling himself this he eased back too, just watching the other play and fail, the agitation increased between them both and eventually they were both practically hissing a the device.

 

**“I will beat it for you”** Noya exclaimed and continued to try, eventually Tanaka was grinning despite his building agitation at the prospect of losing over and over again. In the end they both just laughed, when the device died down on them. Tanaka couldn’t remember the last time he had charged it, let alone how long they had been playing. But he just grinned at Nishinoya who were lightly leaned against him due to laughter and banter. Their eyes met and felt his heart flipped, finally realizing how close the smaller male, practically in the crook of his arm, staring down his smile died down a bit, lips parted as he was stuck just staring at those lovely features. Nishinoya blinked, reaching forward and promptly pinching Tanka’s cheek. **“You’re doing that thing again”** the libero mused, chuckling and just proceeded to ease against the crook of Tanaka’s arm and half lean against his collar and chest, to the side. Shivers went through him, starting to get a bit cold after the hype his body had been in over the game.

 

Tanaka couldn’t help the blush that colored his cheeks and he clumsily grabbed for the blanket, casting it over the smaller male and just dropping the damp towels away so they wouldn’t cool the small body down any further. Without realizing he protectively led Nishinoya into his grasp, enveloping the libero in blankets and arms. All the while his chest was beating tremendously hard. Idly he wondered if the black haired male would hear it, but Noya didn’t seem to give a reaction beyond just moving closer and stealing the heat from Tanaka. For a while they sat like that, practically side by side, in half an embrace underneath the blanket.

 

Eventually Nishinoya eased back and stared up with a grin. **“Thanks”** he beamed, grateful for the fact that Ryuu was so awesome and helped him warm up. Once again Tanaka felt his heart flip and this time he couldn’t help it, before he knew it his body moved, hand reaching out while he leaned forward. Hand clasped into dark tresses, pushing Noya back into the bed as he half hovered over and pressed their lips together. Quite strongly at that. Clearly the smaller male was a tad startled, grabbing at Tanaka’s shirt with an ‘mfh’ coming from their connected lips. The wing spiker found himself lost in the sensation, soft lips against his own. Heart drumming he felt exhilarated. As if he had just scored an amazing goal for the team. Breath hitched as he drew one, lips only parting for a moment before connecting again. Somewhere in the back of his head he was aware of how Nishinoya’s hand tightened on his shirt, but the male wasn’t really trying to push him away or get away from the situation. Despite their difference in height and weight he was pretty sure the guy could have fought more had he really wanted to.

 

While the two lost track of time the kiss became deeper, Tanaka was not quite sure what had gotten over him, but he found himself with one leg In between Noya’s own, while the other was kneeled by the side of his leg. Leaned over, one arm propping most of his weight up, while the other was still within the dark hairs. Tongues now tangling hotly, breaths catching and hearts drumming. A shudder went through him, a groan rippled from his lips, as Nishinoya’s slim digits slipped under his shirt and traveled over his well sculptured stomach and chest. By now both male was operated mostly purely on instinct and urges. A heat increasing so highly between them Tanaka was sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest during the make out session.

 

Hell the arousal was probably the most alarming thing, but he could not stop the boner from appearing no matter what he did, especially since he was too caught up kissing the other rather than actually paying attention to the fact that Nishonya himself had a clear restriction in his shorts. After what felt like forever their hot kiss broke, salvia mixing slightly between them. Tanaka stared down at the beauty, both flushed and hot. At a loss of what to do next. The taller male was sure they were just going to be stuck staring at each other for who knows how long before Nishinoya actually brought him down into another kiss. This one more tender and slow. Tanaka let out a groan, shifting lightly as Noya moved underneath him, moving his legs so both of Tanaka’s legs were firmly planted between his own. Tugging the male closer.

 

Hesitantly he lied down against the male, letting out a hot breath as friction brushed his groin, still not trying to put too much weight on the beauty underneath him. Hands returned to his chest and they were now pulling at his shirt, on pure reaction Tanaka sat up, removing the clothing entirely and exposing his well sculptured upper body. Soon after he returned to kiss the male, thoughts and logic had mostly left him at this point and he was starting to give in completely to the sensations. Allowing a hand to trail from hair and down Nishinoya’s small, but firm body over the cloth the other had on.

 

Nishinoya shuddered, feeling hot and bothered, quite literally. He shifted to lift of his own shirt, tossing it somewhere, not really caring where it landed. Instead he sought out those lips that he had grown quite fond of pressing against his own for some reason or the other. The reason didn’t matter, it felt good, and he didn’t really care about anything else. **“Ryuu..”** he muttered in a bit of a hoarse tone, massing their lips together yet again and experimentally brought his hips up against the other, he shuddered at the spark of pleasure that went down his back. Doing it again, friction making him whine and Tanaka was very much the same, breathing harshly, not being able to help the fact that he rubbed back. Both mingled in hot breaths and kisses for a moment, until Tanaka felt those deft hands tugging on his shorts and boxers. Flushing he swallowed, leaning back a bit so he could slip down the clothing entirely, kicking them off and revealing himself entirely. Nothing Nishinoya hadn’t seen before, yet he felt a bit.. Nervous?

 

The libero stared for a moment. Swallowing dryly and panting a tad, moving to tug off his own shorts and underwear, revealing more of his pale skin. After clothes were out of the way Nishinoya just pulled Tanaka down into a passionate kiss, just lying there staring was too embarrassing, even for him. Their pleasures rubbed and bumped, Tanaka huffed in a deep shudder, tangling his tongue with his other and reaching down with one hand, touching them both. Unlike anything he had ever felt before. Throbbing he continued to stroke at them both, not really caring about what exactly he was touching, more about the fact that it felt damned good and it seemed Nishinoya entirely agreed. Moans came between tongues and kisses, hot breaths shared in a tangled movement. Hips rocking and bodies rubbing.

 

The dark haired male gripped at the male above him, legs tangled around a tad loosely and hands now around neck, one touching at the shaved head almost affectionately. Pleasure was chased between the two, pre-crum leaking from both tips as a rough hand bobbed over the hard muscles. **“Ryuu.. I’m gonna..-“** the libero gasped in half moans, whining slightly as his eyes barely stayed open, the sensation of something coiling coming closer and closer. Toes curling and muscles tensing. His breath was harsh as his body trembled, reaching the high with a pleasured moan rippled out of him. Seeds spilling between them and Tanaka felt himself reaching his own, the sounds and that face Nishinoya made basically sending him over the edge. Groaning deeply, head slacking forward against Noya’s shoulder, moving his hand until there was nothing more to spill and he slacked, stopping with harsh pants.

 

After a moment of just lying there, trying to regain his breath and cooling his heart he rolled away to his back, next to Nishinoya. Staring up and astonished by what had just happened. One arm lazily draped over his own chest. Despite the silence that spread between them, their lingering rough breaths, there was little awkwardness. Just a sense of simmer that neither could have said they had quite experienced before. Turning to the side he looked at Noya and gave a silly grin and his friend just grinned back at him laughing a bit before pulling the blanket over them and snuggling against Tanaka’s broad chest. Blushing for a moment Tanaka just held around him, nuzzling the dark hair and the little blonde fringe. A sigh of contentment coming out of him. Despite the crazy nature of the recent occurrence, he felt strangely… calm, and very good.. Tanaka had no complaints and neither did Nishinoya.


End file.
